


Treat

by LucyGucy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forced Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyGucy/pseuds/LucyGucy
Summary: 亚瑟发情了....





	Treat

ooc预警   
abo o瑟 a其他人  
营地里大部分人出去浪了只剩一部分a和一只正在发情的瑟。  
私设没有杰克，也没有和艾比盖尔结婚  
完全不知道自己在写什么   
一锅乱炖的肉

亚瑟发情了，这是完全是在他预料之外的。正常情况下他的发情期应该在一周以后，他没有准备抑制剂也没有办法和时间找到一个偏僻的地方忍受一阵又一阵像浪潮一般的空虚感。从后面流出的液体已经打湿了他的裤子，亚瑟只能咬住自己因为燥热脱下的衬衣然后在强烈的内心斗争下脱掉裤子全裸着给自己自慰并且希望营地里的人在这漆黑的夜晚不会问到他的气味和看到他现在这副样子。

达奇是第一个感知到了什么的人，他从闭目养神的椅子上站了起来嗅了嗅空气中隐约弥漫的味道。达奇是这个营地里除了何西亚唯一知道亚瑟是omega的人，按理说他从不招收任何omega到自己的帮派里来以免不必要的麻烦，但亚瑟做为omega却拥有毫不逊色甚至可以说完美碾压大部分alpha的射击以及肉搏能力让达奇对他刮目相看从而把他收入帮派。二十年来，这是他第二次闻到这股味道，亚瑟在发情期时从来都把自己处理的很好：要么远离营地自行解决，要么使用抑制剂将自己的气味隐藏起来。加上他抽的香烟，喝的威士忌和身上泥土的味道将他原本omega的香味藏的严严实实。这个营地里还尚未有人察觉亚瑟是个人omega，不过既然他闻到了，出于一个alpha的本能，他马上顺着这股味道走到了亚瑟帐篷旁边。

听着小声并且压抑的呻吟声，达奇点亮了亚瑟桌子上的油灯。

他看到了正在背对着自己，用手指使劲抽自己的摩根先生。亚瑟后穴里面流出的汁水已经染湿了他的床单，他的动作也随着油灯的亮起而停下。

亚瑟被发现了，被抓了个正着。

金发男人咽了一口口水，正当他准备回过头查看来者时，达奇把他的脑袋按了回去，一条腿半跪在亚瑟的床上。

“看看你我的孩子，”达奇边说着边把亚瑟嘴里的衬衫扯了出来，“这副样子不正是第一次我见到你时的模样吗？” 说完，他把自己的一根中指插进了亚瑟的后穴。“嗯，都已经湿透了，那看起来你是准备好了？”

亚瑟因为快感而泛着泪光的湖绿色双眼借着昏暗的灯光看向达奇，看向这个被欲望填满的男人。“达奇，我...”

“嘘，亚瑟，我在这里。从现在开始，听我的，我的好孩子。”话音未落，达奇的手指又增加了两根，达奇的手按着亚瑟的手指一起按到了最深处。

“啊哈..啊...嗯！”亚瑟失声叫了出来，达奇把他的头转了过来，然后吻住了他的唇，将他没有吐出的呻吟吞进自己的肚子里。达奇把亚瑟压在自己的身体下面继续亲吻着，手指也依旧在亚瑟的后穴里搅动。亚瑟的两片唇一边跟达奇纠缠着，一边因为快感发出呜呜的声音。达奇很享受身下牛仔的反应，他的手指不时的在那片紧致里带着亚瑟的两根手指一起抠挖。过了一会，达奇的嘴唇放过了亚瑟，快要窒息的牛仔满脸绯红，嘴角闪着水痕大口大口的呼吸着扑面而来混合着达奇信息素的空气。

‘这太过了，’亚瑟这么想着，殊不知这才刚刚开始。‘这个营地还有别的人。’

“哦，亚瑟，看看你现在这副样子，”达奇笑着抽出自己的手指，亚瑟也赶忙抽出自己的。“你现在就像一个流着水的婊子。”达奇将带有亚瑟汁液的手指伸入亚瑟微张并且泛红的嘴里，在亚瑟开始舔舐的时候流露出危险的微笑。“控制不好自己气味的omega可是有惩罚的哟～” 

亚瑟睁着泛红的眼睛看着自己面前的黑发男人，看着他脱去裤子露出紫红色的性器。“达奇..你不能..这样。”亚瑟的眼睛里透出了无助与绝望。

“哦，亚瑟，我当然可以这样。”达奇边说边掰开亚瑟紧闭的双腿，胡乱的把流出的汁液擦在分身上就把把自己的分身完全的插了进去。omega紧致的甬道开始吮吸久违的刚刚插进去的alpha分身。亚瑟脚趾因为强烈的快感弯曲着，他无助乱抓的手被达奇扣住摁在床上。

“达奇..不！哈啊...嗯”亚瑟完全没有准备的被一插到底，他仅存的理智完全不让他真正的叫出来。他微眯的眼睛模糊的看着正在折腾自己的人，他的理智快要被身下的快感和alpha的信息素吞没殆尽。

这个营地里，不止达奇一个alpha。比尔，约翰，查尔斯，麦卡和哈维尔都是alpha。营地里的女人还有西恩，皮尔逊，斯旺普森，基兰，大叔和何西亚都是beta。

约翰在营地边上巡逻的时候就闻到了一股隐约的omega气息，但他觉得这应该是路过行人的味道所以他并没有太关心，毕竟他们的营地里是绝对没有omega的。但随着味道变得越来越来浓，约翰不由得起了疑心。

“约翰！”查尔斯和哈维尔叫住了正在树林里乱转打算找到气味真凶的约翰。  
“你们也闻到了？”约翰走到他们身边挠挠头，“我正打算找到这个发情的omega。”  
“我们有一点头绪，”查尔斯又抬头嗅了嗅，“气味不是从树林里出来的，是从营地那边散发出来的。”  
“营地？”约翰半信半疑的看了查尔斯一眼，他不怀疑这个有印第安血统的同伴的跟踪能力，但是，营地里有omega？他可不敢苟同。  
“去营地看看不就知道了吗？”哈维尔率先往营地的方向走着。“破事最近真多，还都要等着所有人都不在的时候发生。”  
“希望达奇能知道些什么..”约翰自己嘟囔了一句就跟着两个人往营地走。

印第安人的鼻子不是盖的，越往营地走omega的味道就越发强烈而且中间隐约混着另一股alpha的味道。 “整个营地里就只有达奇和亚瑟，是谁tm搞了一个omega回来操啊。” 约翰觉得很疑惑，这两个待在营地里最长的人应该最清楚营地的规矩。但是约翰不可避免的起了反应。

“¡Dios mío!（我的天啊）”哈维尔皱了皱眉，空气里的这股omega的味道真的是太该死的甜美了。哈维尔自己暗自打算不管怎样，他要艹到这个omega。

三个人里最淡定的就要数查尔斯，他默默的感受着这股味道。他辨认出其中的alpha是达奇的味道，omega的味道虽然他没法一下说出来属于谁但是他保证他肯定闻过类似的味道。再加上营地里本来就只有达奇和亚瑟两个人，而他俩作为整个营地里最有威信的人不可能带头破坏规矩，剩下的可能只有一个.....

于此同时，被发情期冲昏了头脑的亚瑟正在被达奇按在身下，残存的理智都用在了努力不让自己发出声来。亚瑟知道营地里还有别人，他死死咬住自己的胳膊不让任何的呻吟从他嘴里发出来。不管身上的人如何折磨自己，让身体感到更多快感，还是他已经被折磨的满脸泪痕，他就是死活不肯出一点声音。

没有回应的性爱总是无聊的，在长达二十多分钟只有交合的声音后，达奇也忍无可忍，他抽出自己的性器然后把扔在地上的腰带捡了起来。

正在发情的身体对突然的空虚感发出了不满，后穴还微微保持着达奇性器的形状，像是不满一般的收缩着让更多的汁水流了出来。

“你逼我这样做的。”达奇的声音一改平日的风采，冰冷无比。亚瑟几乎是哭着看着达奇，看着这个已经被欲望冲昏头脑的男人。达奇将亚瑟咬住手臂从原本的位置移到了的亚瑟头顶上，他用一只手固定住后将另一只手臂也一并固定在一起，随后，他用皮带将亚瑟的手臂牢牢的绑在了身后的篷车上。亚瑟绝望的闭上眼睛，正在发情期得身体因为过度的刺激和没有得到安慰而颤抖着。 达奇也站起身，似乎已经对亚瑟失去了性趣。看着alpha的疏远，omega的本能驱使他开始发出不断的呻吟来取得alpha的注意。达奇故意忽略了omege的请求，并且开始做出要离开的样子，然后他听到了他最想听到的一句话。

“请你艹我。”声音很大，说完这句话的亚瑟咬住嘴唇，然后感到羞耻的低下了头。

“再说一遍，你想让我干什么？”不怀好意的微笑挂在达奇的脸上，他用手轻轻的抬起了亚瑟的下巴，看到逃离自己目光的碧蓝色眼睛。“你想要什么？”

“我...我想要你艹我！”  
“达奇，亚瑟，你们tm到底在干、什、么？”

几乎是同一时刻，三个alpha捏着鼻子从拐角处走出来然后震惊的看着眼前的一幕。亚瑟二十年来所有的伪装都在此刻破碎了。三个alpha，尤其是约翰，他简直不敢相信跟自己认识了十多年的兄弟竟然是一个omega，如果不是看见亚瑟以这样一个诱惑的姿势被绑在床上，他就是被狼吃了也不会相信。

“约..约翰...哈维...”  
想让约翰走开的亚瑟话没说完嘴巴就被达奇捂住了，达奇仿佛不在意自己以半裸形象示人。  
“啊，伙计们！”达奇倒是像一个得意的主人将自已得宠物介绍给他人一样。 

“达奇，这..什么情况？” 目瞪口呆了半天，约翰勉强挤出一句话。  
“不够明显吗？我们的摩根先生实际上是一个纯正的omega。” 达奇拽起因为耻辱而低下的金色头颅,迫使亚瑟盯着面前的三个alpha。

亚瑟眼里的泪水滚落下来，他不介意其他人，但是约翰.....  
从约翰刚一进这个帮派就跟他形影不离情同手足的兄弟看到了自己的这一副样子。毁了，全毁了，亚瑟完全不敢想象以后的日子里，约翰会怎么看自己，一个下贱的婊子吗？但也无所谓了，看都已经看到了，还有什么方法让他忘记吗？最后一根线终于被压断，亚瑟完全进入了发情期。

等再有了意识后，亚瑟的双手已经自由了，他正在背对着哈维尔跪在他身上自己动着，感受着一根性器在自己身子里抽插的满足感，一边单手解开坐在床边查尔斯的腰带，掏出已经勃起的性器开始吮吸着，一边用手套弄着达奇的分身。

“嘶..亚瑟..你不用这样，我不想强迫你..”  
“请一会儿插进进来吧。”  
“什..什么？”  
“等他完事以后插进来吧。”  
查尔斯几乎是震惊的看着亚瑟，看着这个前不久一起出去打猎的男人，他怎么也不会想到那个时候意气风发，得意洋洋的把鹿扛在肩上的金发牛仔会像现在这样给自己口交。

“妈的，里面吸的太爽了，放松一点。”  
亚瑟身子底下的哈维尔微微皱了皱眉，他已经至少3个月没发泄过了，上次在酒馆好不容易勾搭到的几个beta也被亚瑟吓跑了。想到这里，哈维尔不由得按住亚瑟的大腿根然后狠狠的向上顶去。即使是对发情的omega，这也有些过了。亚瑟的大腿根开始强烈的颤抖，被所有人完全忽略的分身也开始抖动，种种迹象都表明，他要高潮了。

“这可不行啊，我们都还没有射啊。”  
在亚瑟快要高潮的时候，达奇堵住了亚瑟即将发泄的分身。

“达..达奇.不！嗯啊！”  
亚瑟分身的高潮被生生的堵了回去，但是后穴强烈的收缩和喷出的汁水让哈维尔再也支撑不住，为了不必要的麻烦，他把分身从亚瑟体内抽出来然后射在了亚瑟的脸上。

“妈的，亚瑟摩根你可真是个极品。”  
哈维尔拿起亚瑟的衬衫擦了擦自己的分身然后满意的欣赏着自己的杰作。这大概是他这几个月里最满足的性爱，比任何的酒馆女郎都要尽兴。

哈维尔摆了摆手就回到了自己的帐篷，他决定不把今天的事情告诉任何人，毕竟像亚瑟这样的美味还是知道的人越少越好。

还剩下达奇和查尔斯，达奇做出了一个让查尔斯先来的动作，但是被查尔斯拒绝了，亚瑟的口交绝对是他感受过最好的，但是他还是不会做出对亚瑟两肋插刀的事。  
看着拒绝的查尔斯，达奇叹了口气，然后又转向亚瑟。天知道这个黑发男人从哪里拿出了一截细绳然后仔细的绑在了亚瑟的分身上。

亚瑟一边吞吐着嘴里的性器一边小声呻吟着。一直无法释放的分身不断胀大起来，被压力挤出的前液染湿了性器，后穴也因为刺激再次分泌出许多的汁水。

“真是个流着水的小婊子。”达奇骂了一声，把亚瑟的屁股提了起来然后再次一插到底。

“嗯啊..哈啊..”  
亚瑟吐出嘴里的分身然后叫了出来，身边两个alpha的气味让他发狂，后穴收缩的频率加快，性器也越发高挑，越来越敏感的身体让高潮来的更加容易，仅仅是插进去就让亚瑟的后穴再次分泌出不少的蜜液。

“太..深了..达奇..不”  
亚瑟昂起头，手指因为使劲拽着床单已经发白，他顾不上再把查尔斯的性器吞入嘴里，因为他的嘴早已经被各种呻吟声沾满。查尔斯趁着这会儿功夫把自己的分身收回了裤子里，他不得不佩服亚瑟的口活，但是他绝对不会因为一丝快感而伤害了自己的朋友。看着达奇挑起的眉毛和有些敬佩的眼神，他马上跨过亚瑟的手臂然后溜回了自己的帐篷。再次掏出依旧勃起的性器开始给自己手活。

两个alpha的离开明显给了亚瑟更多的喘息时间，但是在他后穴搅动的性器却不希望他有一点停歇，每一次的抽出都带出一些粉红的肠肉和几乎是透明的蜜液。被捆住性器的绳子已经紧紧的嵌进了omega的分身上，痛感和快感并存着。达奇享受着亚瑟后穴带给他的快感，但也只是享受，没有更多感情的享受，很快，当亚瑟后穴再一次的高潮的时候，达奇便抽出自己的性器然后射在了亚瑟的身上。对达奇来讲，他更希望看到自己征服了眼前的这只不屈的雄鹿，比起内射，他更欣赏现在胸肌和脸上撒满自己精液的亚瑟。

亚瑟几乎已经是虚脱的靠在床边，他喘着粗气，手颤颤巍巍的开始尝试解开束缚着他很长一段时间的细绳，但是被达奇恶趣味的阻止了，达奇希望他一晚上都可以捆绑着这根细绳，omega顺从的本性让亚瑟放弃了解开细绳转而开始抚慰自己的分身，只有他知道，他还需要更多，因为害怕不必要的麻烦，没有人在操他时触碰到那片omega的秘密花园，正因为如此亚瑟的发情期还不会结束。达奇在收拾好自己以后回到了自己的帐篷准备好好休息。

没人知道为什么约翰自己离开了他们，可能是因为他害羞了，也可能是因为他承受不住这个巨大的惊喜或者惊吓，你想怎么说都可以。但只有约翰自己知道，他为自己看到亚瑟那一幕的内心窃喜而感到羞耻，这不应该是见到自己兄弟落难时的感受。更能解释他这样心情的一点是他可能有点、些许的喜欢亚瑟，他从来都把对亚瑟的感情归为对年长者的仰慕与尊敬但只有他自己清楚这完全超过了兄弟间的情感，所以他很懊恼，内心充斥着互骂的声音。 亚瑟给他的感觉是那么温暖，安心，仿佛除了有时候的毒舌就再也没有缺点。约翰在营地边的树林一直静坐到营地没有半点动静，然后他打算溜到亚瑟身边趁他迷糊的时候把自己对他的感情都倾泻出来（只限在言语上）然后希望亚瑟醒来之后全部忘掉。约翰怎么都没想到在溜到亚瑟帐篷的时候还会看到一个全裸着，抚慰自己的亚瑟。

“亚瑟，你...”  
约翰没有准备的再次被震惊到了，他希望看见的是一个盖着东西的，已经熟睡的亚瑟，而不是现在这副样子：一个欲求不满，满身精液的发情omega。约翰决定带亚瑟到湖边清洗一下，他给亚瑟披了一件衬衫就架着腿软的亚瑟到了离营地稍远的湖边。月亮从乌云中逃了出来，清澈的月光撒满大地。亚瑟一路上散发的味道让约翰有些脸红，他只能不停地提醒自己是来带着亚瑟去清理的而不是趁虚而入的去艹他。

将亚瑟放到湖边柔软的沙滩上，还没等约翰做出任何反应，亚瑟就压了上来。沾到了微凉的湖水以后亚瑟稍微清醒了一点，但这并不影响他把约翰压在身下然后饥渴的解开约翰的裤子一口含住了被他掏出来的性器。

“嗯..亚瑟..别..”  
不得不承认，尽管约翰说着不要但是他内心还是蛮性奋的，这件事情他已经想了很久。约翰抓住了亚瑟的金发然后看着男人给自己口交。性器在亚瑟嘴里慢慢胀大，等亚瑟觉得差不多以后，他准备自己坐上去满足自己。

“等等，亚瑟，这不对，我...我不该..”  
“艹我？”  
两个字一出口让约翰有点脸红，但他点了点头。  
“alpha满足omega是必尽的义务吧。”  
约翰看着亚瑟，稍微从欲望里清醒的亚瑟在月光下显得格外冷静，反倒是自己跟一个处男一样羞涩。这样想着他一个翻身然后把亚瑟按在沙滩上然后对准了他的后穴插了进去。

紧致，温暖和无尽的快感是约翰脑子冒出来的词，omega的甬道果然跟传闻一样，约翰不禁的闷哼了一声来表达此刻的快感。身下的亚瑟被约翰的访问逼得直接呻吟，他舒服的闭上眼睛，短暂的快感能让他暂时忘记自己性器被束缚的痛感，他能感觉到约翰性器的形状和在自己身体内逐渐胀大。约翰见亚瑟并没有任何不适，他边开始动了起来，随着幅度越来越大，身下人的声音也越来越响。亚瑟从一开始隐忍的唔咽一直到放开的呻吟，一只手尝试着解开达奇系在自己分身上的细绳，天知道为什么根本解不开。

“放松啊亚瑟，夹的太紧了...”  
亚瑟已经顾不上回答了，他在享受这场性爱，被夹在束缚的痛感和被充满的快感中间。约翰注意到了一直在摆弄自己分身的亚瑟，起初他以为是他在提升快感，但他很快发现亚瑟是在奋力的解开一个不起眼的细绳。

“没事。”  
约翰停了下来，他将亚瑟的手轻轻的拿走然后自己开始研究如何解开这个细绳。达奇系的到没有多复杂，但是凭借亚瑟无力的单手是肯定解不开的，约翰没过一会将细绳扔到了沙滩上继续进行被终止的活动。久违的自由让亚瑟很快的射了出来，压抑过久的白浊喷射出来，射在了约翰的腹肌上也沾在了自己的腹部。

虽然约翰没有真正的艹过omega，但是就凭他在酒馆里听到那些吹嘘自己艹过omega的人说在omega脖子后面有一个腺体，想要标记一个omega只需要咬破腺体就可以并且omega一生只能被标记一次，换句话来讲，被标记的omega就永远属于标记他的alpha。想到这里，约翰让亚瑟背对着自己跪在地上，从后面再次插入。

“马斯顿，操，慢..嗯啊！”  
约翰仅仅是用手轻轻的按了一下那块凸起的腺体，亚瑟的反应比之前都大。根本不不满足于用手刺激亚瑟约翰俯下身用自己的舌头舔了过去，亚瑟因为巨大的快感身体抖动的更加厉害。  
“呃啊，别..咬..艹...”  
“喜欢吗？今天还没有碰这里吧？他们把你艹的很爽吗？”

约翰自己都没有意识到他对别人操了亚瑟而吃醋，他心里就想着怎么让身下的这个男人属于他自己，他不想关心其他人怎么想，他想标记亚瑟。这个想法把约翰自己也吓了一跳，就算再无知他也知道omega一生只能被一个人标记，自己如果这样草率决定的话估计等亚瑟清醒以后得把自己从西伊丽莎白一路追杀到圣丹尼斯。打消了要永久标记亚瑟的想法，约翰便决定退而求其次的暂时标记亚瑟。

舌头再次压上亚瑟的腺体，omega再次开始剧烈抖动，正在欲望顶峰的亚瑟突然因为约翰不在动弹而跌倒谷底。亚瑟回头看着约翰，他大概知道约翰要搞什么名堂。

“我累了，自己动。”  
不出所料，无非就是一时兴起的恶趣味，满足他就好了。亚瑟自己乖乖的坐在约翰的性器上，因为自身的重力让性器挺入的更深，微微顶开了omega的秘密花园。

“啊...艹..”  
微微的刺痛感随之而来，但更多的是涌来的快感，亚瑟慢慢的动了起来，手臂撑着约翰的大腿。生殖腔在每次向上走的时候给亚瑟和约翰带来了巨大的快感；每一次alpha性器的龟头都会卡在生殖腔的入口；更多的汁水流了出来，亚瑟知道下一次高潮离得不远了，他动得便更起劲。

“靠..亚瑟你...”  
约翰也是第一次经历这样的快感，他没想到捅入omega的生殖腔会带来更多的快感，他决定再次把主动权拿回来。正在享受剧烈快感的亚瑟被约翰放在自己腰上的手狠狠的按了下去，同时将自己的性器狠狠的向上捅进去。这是今晚第二次这样的操弄，亚瑟最受不了的也就是这个动作，生殖腔被完全的打开了，这意味着如果约翰有意在体内成结的话他很有可能会怀孕。

“别..别内射..求.”  
“不可能。”  
“？！”  
“所有人都需要知道你是我的，这样以后你就不会去摇着尾巴求别人来操你。”  
约翰是操得红了眼，亚瑟身上散发的气味让他发疯，一想到其他人比他先碰到亚瑟他更加生气，他把这股醋意的全都发泄到了亚瑟的身上。剧烈的快感加上对生殖腔的刺激亚瑟再一次高潮，亚瑟的分身已经吐不出什么东西，但是他的后穴的液体跟开了闸门一样往外流出。体内生殖腔从来没有被碰到的亚瑟显然坚持不下去，如果不是约翰牢牢的抓着他的腰，他估计已经摊在沙滩上了。

“哈啊..我..真的..嗯..不行了...不要...再...做了..”  
“我也马上了..”  
面对亚瑟的哀求，约翰也开始了最后的冲刺，他每次都奋力的挺进去，刺入生殖腔才肯罢休。亚瑟只能用大声的呻吟发泄此时感受到的快感，约翰的操弄实在是太舒服，比今天操他的任何一个人都要舒服。alpha的性器开始在亚瑟后穴胀大，性器开始在生殖腔内成结时的胀痛感让亚瑟一度认为自己快要裂开。

“啊..疼..”  
“再忍忍..”  
伴着射进身体的精液，亚瑟的腺体被约翰死死咬住；约翰暂时标记了亚瑟。

事后，约翰拖着亚瑟发软的身躯在湖里简单清洁了一下便把亚瑟架回了营地。他把亚瑟放在了床上并且盖好了被子，已经属于半昏迷状态的亚瑟沾枕头就着；他今天实在是太疲惫了，几乎被操了一个晚上。给亚瑟盖好被子后约翰将盖住亚瑟眼睛的几缕头发拨到了耳后随即轻轻的吻在了亚瑟的唇上；这是他们这个晚上第一次亲吻：约翰感受着亚瑟的唇并开始试探着更加深入，他开始与亚瑟的舌头纠缠，亚瑟的舌头顺从的跟随着约翰的带领。过了一会儿约翰放过了亚瑟的唇，亚瑟跟什么都没有发生一般的继续熟睡着。约翰回头再次看了一眼，这可能是他为数不多可能亲到亚瑟的场合。

“晚安，摩根....”

因为把亚瑟安置到床以后已经快到黎明，约翰就干脆没睡，他靠着一棵树一根接着一根的边抽烟脑子里边回想着昨晚发生的事情。亚瑟的面庞一直浮现在他的脑海里，哀求他的亚瑟和被操时眼里闪烁着欲望的亚瑟不断交替。

“约翰。”  
亚瑟的声音打破了约翰的沉思，甚至把约翰吓得一激灵，他现在最不想面对的就是亚瑟，尤其是在干了那些事之后。

“你..起的好早啊。”  
约翰不想让亚瑟看出自己的不自然，他深吸一口手里的香烟打着哈哈。一段尴尬的沉默过后，亚瑟率先打破了沉默。  
“对不起。”  
“？！”  
“昨天晚上，我是不是太出格了...”  
“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉你什么。”  
“你是omega的事。”  
“我不想给你添更多的麻烦，尤其是..”  
“够了亚瑟！”  
约翰打断了亚瑟的话，他转向亚瑟，望着比自己高的男人。  
“我不想再从你这张嘴里听见为别人着想的话，我不管你是不是大公无私，我已经不是小孩了，不需要听你在这里为我指手画脚，不要把自己那么当回事，你能不能为自己着想一下？”  
亚瑟一时语塞，他盯着约翰，约翰气的浑身发抖，眼睛里好像有液体马上就要流出来。  
“我....我只是希望你能去寻找自己的生活..不用把时间放在...”  
“操”  
约翰再次打断了亚瑟，他忍不了了，忍耐也从来不是他的强项。  
“什么？”  
亚瑟有点惊讶。  
“我说，去你妈的寻找我自己的生活，该死的，亚瑟，我的……我他妈的生活中就只有你！我喜欢你亚瑟摩根，从很久以前一直到现在，作为你的alpha，我不能忍受你再说出这样不为自己着想的话！”

约翰在骨子里占有欲的把毫无防备的亚瑟压在最近的一棵树干上，他往下拽住亚瑟的领巾然后直接吻了上去，完全不同于晚上的温柔，这次是带有占有性的吻：约翰的舌头扫过亚瑟每一寸的口腔然后纠缠着对方的舌头。亚瑟刚开始有点吃惊，但是回过劲后的他也回应着约翰。在这个吻结束后，两人都气喘吁吁地望着互相。  
“那就好，不是什么其他的人标记了我。”亚瑟如释重负的笑了起来。

“只是暂时的....”  
“就算真正标记也没有关系。”  
“是嘛摩根，那现在我还是可以...”  
“真的是给你脸了马斯顿，不知道天高地厚了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次码的abo车请大家多多包函！  
后面我会码更多的车！


End file.
